User talk:-dest-
Hi this is the automatic answering machine from -dest-. :D If you leave a message I'll answer it here asap. Alternatively you can also try ICQ (195821037) or IRC in the yvd channel. Start writing after the signal tone... *beeep* -dest- 01:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) About the tournament Hey, you said you'll participate in the YVD Tournament, and also said that you just got YVD to work, and need to test it. Do you know how to connect to your opponent? If you do, then I'll participate in seeing if your YVD works properly.---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 01:19, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, having a username or having an IP is fine. Do you know how to make a username?---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 02:04, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I mean, you can have an IP address the host Server Duel, but a username is always better. Well, then you're pretty much all set man, see you on September 10th.---Yugioh DED (talk • ) 14:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) The YVD Tournament! We have reached 16 players! Therefore, I will need some information from you: *Your Time Zone *Your YVD username *Your decklist via e-mail (my e-mail is, skannr1236@hotmail.com). Also, if you need images for YVD, go to this link. It contains all card images from DREV and below. Click here to get Hamachi. This creates a virtual network and gives you a 'virtual' new IP address. Use this new address to easily connect to someone else using Hamachi. It also gets past any annoying firewalls that prevent you from connecting when doing it the normal way and vice versa. *Note that the downloads are just SUGGESTIONS. You do not have to download anything if you do not want to. The Official YVD Tournament Page will be on the Forum:Duel Terminal page on September 9th. The Tournament starts September 10th. Good luck at the tournament! -DED Light((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left At This Link) 03:01, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Pick a number From 1-16 to show who's going against who next month. Fallensilence (talk • ) 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Warning The deadline for sending information for the YVD Tournament in September 3rd.---DED((Talk Page!!) 07:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) YVD question What deck did you enter in the YVD Tournament? The Narturia variant?---Yugioh DED((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 05:34, September 3, 2010 (UTC) You have a question Solve the following question: :Your YVD Tournament opponent is Archnomad. ::Archnomad did not send me his decklist. - What does this mean for you? I'll give you a hint. It means that you win the Match as a result of disqualification.....I hope I didn't give the answer away.DED Dragoon((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 04:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I know what you mean. You want to actually participate in the tournament. Well thank Archnomad for the conditions. But hey, at least you get to start off fresh into Round 2.[[User:Yugioh DED|'DED Dragoon']]((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 01:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) tournament are you on now? nows a good time for me.--bwinggale(talk • ) 01:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) are you on now?--bwinggale(talk • ) 15:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) at this point my schedule is killing me so i will have to concede. good luck next round--bwinggale(talk • ) 03:12, September 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Our Battle * Oh, we're in the same timezone. That makes things much easier. 9PMish on Friday seems fine. We can do our game in advance just to make sure we get it done. I'm often in the Wikia IRC, so you can pop in there, if that's okay.--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 12:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :* Kay. I'm on there now. Nick is Tamaru.--YamiWheeler (talk • ) 20:30, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :*Just because I specifically said it started on September 28. Sometimes people just want to chill from the tournament for a while. It catches everyone off guard if I stated that Round 3 starts when the last Match is completed.|''DED''((Leaving Me Messages Are Often Left Here) 18:49, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Our match We are dueling? Did you mean to message Falzar FZ? I thought I was eliminated... 22:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay. Also, good luck! 23:01, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I'll be online for basically the whole of Friday (but that would be my time)... well, if you convert it to wikia time, then I would be online from now for the next 8 hours. As for the chat, I'd prefer to use this, but if I accidentally close/ignore it for a while, then just send me a message on this wikia and that would send an email which would pop-up on my screen. -Falzar FZ- (talk page|useful stuff) 00:40, October 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: our final match im looking foward for the duel, how about monday? cause tuesday i have no school and im busy tomorrow and the day after that. also, i really have to test many decks, like litterally many decks, im staying up today until easily 5.00 am the no.ftk.or.otk rule still stands right? can't we add no danylion policy? :P Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 05:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok we keep the policy, ok i can wait, and wait, something worst that dandy is....trishula, some kind of mnakyura-a-like card i dont know, trishula, EI, or......2 DANDYLIONS!!!! Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 00:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC) well, i come back from the gym at 6.15pm (my time), so i'd prefer that, if it's ok with u. Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 20:28, October 3, 2010 (UTC) im in that chat, i don't think u are there, anyway, if u want to we can avoid that and connect to YVD, ill host. Yes, im Pato (talk • ) 21:01, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Halloween! If your username means destiny, then I'm pretty sure your destiny is to trick or treat! Go have fun unless you don't celebrate it. Fallensilence (talk • ) 15:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Oh it's destrution. My bad. You get the point right? Fallensilence (talk • ) 15:20, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Watch it dude. I'm one of those people but I'll forgive you for now....... Fallensilence (talk • ) 17:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC)